2 years
by Charming-Phoebz
Summary: fängt an als eine Bulmavegetakommenzusammenstory, bricht dann aber ziemlich schnell um zu ner Story wo mehr oder weniger alle beteiligt sind


disclaimer:nichts gehört mal wieder mir ausser der plot...jaja x.x

die Story hab ich mal vor Uhrziten (vor 3 Jahren, um genau zu sein) angefangen, und hab entschlossen die jetzt weiterzuführen

WUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM ... Die CC (weiß doch jeder, was gemeint is, oder?)wurde von einem gewaltigen Beben erschüttert, schon zum 4. Mal heute, und das, obwohl es erst 10:23 war. Der Ursprung des Bebens war in Bulmas Labor. Sie war heute so unkonzentriert, dass sie schon zum 4. Mal viel mehr Natrium in das Wasser gab, als es in dem Versuch vorgesehen war (mir is nichts andres eingefallen, was Bulma machen könnte, dass die ganze CC bebt, also hab ich nen Chemieversuch genommen, den wir vor 2 Wochen in der Schule hatten gg (-.-° Bulma führt ja auch garantiert Versuche durch, die wir in der 9. Klasse aufm Gym durchnehmen)). Und das alles nur, weil sie dauernd an Vegeta denken musste. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber was sie auch tat, sie dachte immer nur an Vegeta, auch wenn sie sich noch so doll zu konzentrieren versuchte. "Warum denke ich nur dauernd an ihn", fragte sie sich, " er wohnt doch nur hier, weil er nirgendwoanders wohnen könnte, und ich damals Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Und nicht etwa, weil ich Gefühle für ihn habe. Nein, wie könnte ich so einen wie ihn jemals lieben, so einen kaltblütigen verbitterten Krieger? Und außerdem ist da ja auch noch Yamchu. Gut, er hat mich schon einige Male mit einer anderen betrogen, und er hätte es eigentlich verdient, wenn ich jetzt auch eine Affäre haben würde, aber das bring ich einfach nicht." So dachte Bulma noch einige Zeit an Yamchu, und ihre gefährdete Beziehung. Yamchu war immer noch der Meinung, dass Bulma nichts von seinen kleinen Affären wusste, aber das war nicht so. Bulma hatte vor einiger Zeit ein Telefonat zufällig mitbekommen, in dem Yamchu eindeutig mit einer anderen flirtete. Und plötzlich schwangen ihre Gedanken wieder um, und sie dachte an Vegeta, der einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden wollte. Ja, ihr wurde klar, das sie immer mehr für Vegeta empfand, und immer weniger für Yamchu.  
Zur selben Zeit im GR:  
Vegeta versuchte abermals, sie in einen Supersayajin zu verwandeln, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. So würde er nie den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs überstehen, um zu überleben musste er unbedingt zum Supersayajin werden. Doch es ging einfach nicht. Trotz enormen Krafttrainings schaffte Vegeta es nicht, endlich ein Supersayajin zu werden. "Vielleicht ist meine Seele nicht rein genug", dachte er, denn Son-Goku hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass man wirklich reinen Herzens sein muss, wenn man sich in einen Supersayajin verwandeln wollte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine Seele rein war. Seine ganze Seele war erfüllt von der Liebe zu Bulma. Ja, er hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit in Bulma verliebt, und seit einigen Tagen akzeptierte er dieses Gefühl, was total gegen seinen Stolz sprach. Doch er wagte es nicht, Bulma von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, denn immerhin hatte sie ja noch einen Freund. Vielleicht würde sie ihn rausschmeißen, wenn er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen würde, damit er nicht zwischen ihr und Yamchu stehen würde. Und seine Gefühle Bulma gegenüber zu zeigen, das wagte er auch nicht. Es würde völlig gegen seinen Stolz verletzen, wenn er nett zu einer Menschenfrau wäre. Er hasste es, sie immer so herumzukommandieren, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, sonst würde sie vielleicht Verdacht schöpfen. Plötzlich verspürte Vegeta Hunger. Er beschloss sein Training für heute zu beenden und etwas essen zu gehen.

Vegeta ging durch die langen Gänge der CC in Richtung Küche. Das harte Training hatte ihn so sehr ausgehungert, dass er ein leckeres Abendessen kaum noch abwarten konnte. Als er die Küche betrat, sah er Bulma auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen, und Vegeta wurde es sofort klar, dass Bulma geweint haben musste. "Was ist los, Weib?", fragte er Bulma, und setzte sich neben sie. "Ach, nichts, ich - ich habe nur mit Yamchu Schluss gemacht", schluchzte Bulma. Bulma lehnte sich gegen Vegeta, und fing noch mal richtig an zu weinen. Vegeta wusste nicht, was er machen sollte in so einer Situation, denn ein Part von ihm wollte sie umarmen, und mit ihr Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, doch da war noch der andere Teil, der sich dagegen weigerte, eine Erdenfrau zu umarmen. Nach langem Überlegen legte er seine Arme um Bulma, und drückte sie an sich. Es tat ihm Leid, Bulma weinen zu sehen, denn immerhin liebte er sie ja. Doch es freute ihn auch, dass Bulma mit Yamchu Schluss gemacht hatte, denn jetzt stand ja nur noch sein Stolz zwischen den beiden ... und die Frage, ob Bulma seine Gefühle auch erwidern würde.  
Bulma schüttete Vegeta ihr gesamtes Herz aus. Vegeta saß, sie immer noch im Arm haltend, geschockt da, denn Sodas hatte eine Frau noch nie in seiner Gegenwart gesagt.  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte Bulma auf zu weinen. Sie wischte sich die restlichen Tränen mit einem Taschentuch ab.  
Auch nachdem Bulma nicht mehr weinte, blieb sie immer noch in Vegetas Armen liegen. Sie genoss die Nähe zu ihm, denn sonst war sie ihm noch nie so nahe gekommen, weil Vegeta eigentlich nicht mal wenn er schwer verletzt war jemanden an sich heran ließ. Also blieb sie noch ein paar Minuten so in Vegetas Armen liegen. Die beiden schwiegen. "Du, Vegeta?", sagte Bulma plötzlich. "Was denn?", fragte er. "Danke das du mir zugehört hast." Mit diesen Worten stand Bulma auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Jetzt wo sie weg war, machte sich Vegeta endlich ein Essen, denn er war schon total ausgehungert.

Abends im Bett dachte Vegeta über seine Umarmung mit Bulma nach. Er hatte es sehr genossen, ihren warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren. "Und auch ihr schien es gefallen zu haben, sonst wäre sie ja nicht solange in meinen Armen liegen geblieben", dachte Vegeta.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem aufstehen ging Vegeta sofort runter in die Küche. Dort traf er auch Bulma, die grade damit beschäftigt war Essen zu kochen.  
"Morgen", sagte Vegeta, und ging auf Bulma zu. "Was gibt's zu Essen?". "Eier mit Bacon", antwortete sie angespannt, denn die Umarmung des letzten Abends ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Plötzlich standen sich die beiden gegenüber, und schauten sich für längere Zeit einfach nur an. Doch dann näherten Vegeta's Lippen sich Bulmas, und setzten zu einem Kuss an, den Bulma erwiderte. So küssten sie sich einige Sekunden. Als der Kuss zu Ende war wurden beide leicht rot, und Vegeta sagte:" Ähm, ich geh dann mal in den GR, man sieht sich." "Du hast doch noch nicht mal gegessen", sagte Bulma. "Ähm, mir viel grade plötzlich wieder ein, dass ich im GR noch was zu futtern hab." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ging in Richtung GR. "Ach Vegeta, wenn du doch nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe", seufzte Bulma.

Im GR:  
Vegeta war sauer. Er war sauer auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er sich nur so weit herablassen und ein Menschenweib küssen? Sollt das etwa heißen, das er schon so weit gesunken war wie Karkarott? Nein, noch nicht, so tief war er noch nicht gesunken, und auf den Stand dieses Unterklassenkriegers würde er sich auch nie herablassen. Dies würde er niemals zulassen.

Bulma ging in ihr Labor. Doch komischerweise schaffte sie es nicht, den Weg dahin zu finden. Sie dachte so sehr an Vegeta, dass sie mittlerweile schon 7 Mal ausversehen gegen die Wand gelaufen war, und schon 2 Mal eine Blumenvase, die im Gang stand, umgeworfen hatte. Vegeta wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. Irgendwie kam sich Bulma mies vor, denn schon einen Tag nachdem sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht hatte, knutschte sie schon mit dem nächsten rum.  
Nach 4-stündigen Rumirren in der CC war Bulma endlich im Labor angekommen. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und schaltete ihren Computer an. Plötzlich schaute sie auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, das es sich nicht mehr lohnte im Labor zu arbeiten. Sie schaltete ihren Computer wieder aus und entschloss sich dazu, eine Dusche zu nehmen. Wenn sie duschte, konnte sie immer besonders gut nachdenken. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und holte sich ein großes Handtuch. Dann ging sie in Richtung Bad.  
Im Bad: Bulma zog ihre Klamotten aus und warf sie in den Wäschekorb. Danach öffnete sie den Duschvorhang und ging unter die Dusche. Sie stellte das Wasser an. Es war angenehm warm. Bulma vergaß alles um sich herum .  
20 Minuten später: Bulma kam aus der Dusche. Sie nahm sich ihr Handtuch und begann, sich damit abzutrocknen. Plötzlich kam Vegeta ins Badezimmer, denn auch er wollte sich nach seinem harten Training duschen. Sein Blick wanderte von Bulma's Gesicht, runter zu ihrem Busen, bis schließlich zu ihrer Vagina (Fachwörter ). Vegeta lief rot an, noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau nackt gesehen. Auch Bulma wurde rot. Sie war es zwar gewohnt, von Männern nackt gesehen zu werden, aber bis jetzt hatten nur ihre Liebhaber sie nackt gesehen. Geschockt riss sich Bulma ihr Handtuch vor den Körper, damit Vegeta wenigstens nicht weiter ihren Busen anstarrte. "Wa - was machst du denn hier?", fragte Bulma. "Ähm, weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich eine Dusche nehmen, aber wenn ich's mir recht überlege, ich krieg doch von Wasser immer eine Allergie." "Na dann", sagte Bulma und wickelte sich ihr Handtuch um. " Ich werd dann jetzt mal auch gehen." Bulma ging aus dem Badezimmer. Vegeta starrte ihr hinterher. Er gestand sich ein, das sie wirklich eine gute Figur hat. Obwohl er sich nicht auf Karkarotts Schicht hinablassen wollte, wollte er trotzdem mit Bulma zusammensein.

Abends:  
Bulma ging zu Vegeta ins Zimmer. "Duuuuuu, Vegetaaaaaa, hast du Lust ein wenig fernseh mit mir zu gucken?" "Meinetwegen"  
Die beiden gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch. Bulma schaltete den Fernseher ein. Im Fernseher lief grade Detektiv Conan () und danach sollte One Piece () kommen. Bulma merkte, wie sie immer müder wurde. Es war ein harter Tag für sie gewesen, und deshalb hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis zu schlafen. Sie lehnte sich an Vegeta und schlief ein. Als One Piece zu Ende war, schaltete Vegeta den Fernseher mit der Fernbedienung aus. Dann bemerkte er, dass Bulma an ihm angelehnt eingeschlafen war. Er nahm sie vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Als er das Zimmer verließ schaue er noch mal zu Bulma hinüber. Sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie schlief .  
Plötzlich wachte Bulma auf. Sie sah Vegeta, der gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte. "Vegeta", sagte sie. "Bleib doch noch hier"  
"Okay." Vegeta ging wieder zurück in Bulmas Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
"Danke, dass du mich in mein Bett getragen hast"  
"Gern geschehen"  
Die beiden starrten sich wieder an. Und wieder näherten sich ihre Lippen, sie wurden praktisch magisch voneinander angezogen. Dann setzten sie zu einem Kuss an, der mehrere Minuten andauerte. Bulma zog Vegeta zu sich hinunter, und Vegeta begann langsam, Bulma auszuziehen ... (an dieser Stelle könnt ihr eure Phantasie ja mal n bissl einsetzen, und nich mir das alles überlassen . ... im Ernst ... ich will keinen Hentai daraus machen)

The next day (the day after today .:  
Bulma wachte auf. Langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite, auf der Vegeta liegen sollte. Aber er war nicht da. 'Wo ist er bloß?', fragte sich Bulma und stand auf. Während sie sich anzog entdeckte sie einen Brief. 'Bulma, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, aber ich muss weg, trainieren, ich bin in einem halben Jahr wieder da.' , stand in dem Brief. Bulma war geschockt. Wenn Vegeta denn schon weg musste, um zu trainieren, hätte er es ihr wenigstens persönlich sagen können. Sie setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Bedeutete sie Vegeta wirklich so wenig, dass er für sie nur einen Brief hinterließ? Nein, auch wenn Vegeta meist sehr herzlos schien, war sie ihm doch nicht egal, das hatte er ihr letzte Nacht gut genug zu verstehen gegeben. Aber warum sonst sollte Vegeta einfach so verschwinden? Eine Entführung? Nein, unmöglich, erstens wäre Vegeta wohl in der Lage sich selbst zu wehren, und zweitens wäre sie doch bestimmt aufgewacht, wenn Vegeta direkt neben ihr entführt worden wäre. Oder aber er hatte das Gefühl, Bulma würde ihm nur vom training abhalten, und er würde auch nur noch an sie denken, wenn er sich persönlich bei ihr verabschieden würde. Ja, das musste es sein. Bulma stand von Bett auf. Sie hatte entsetzlichen Muskelkater, denn die letzte Nacht war enorm anstrengend gewesen. Während sie in die Küche ging, versuchte sie so wenig wie möglich von ihren Muskeln Gebrauch zu machen, jeder Schritt schmerzte.  
In der Küche angekommen traf sie auf ihre Eltern, die grade Nachrichten im Fernseher anschauten. Bulma setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen. "Was läuft denn grade in den Nachrichten?", fragte sie ihre Eltern. "Ach, die sagen irgendwas von Außerirdischen die heute in der Nacht angeblich hier gelandet sind. Aber ich weis ja nicht, Außerirdische, ist das nicht ein bisschen zu weit hergeholt? Wenn sie schon Schlagzeilen machen wollen, dann wenigstens mit etwas realistischem wie ein Atomkrieg zwischen Russland und USA.", sagte ihr Vater. Bulma biss ein Stück von ihrem Brötchen ab und grinste innerlich. Wenn ihre Eltern wüssten, woher Vegeta wirklich kam. Sie hatte ihnen ja etwas mit Haiwaii erzählt, aber sie glaubte langsam würde doch die Zeit kommen, in der sie ihren Eltern die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Erneut biss sie von ihrem Brötchen ab, und schaute auf den Fernseher, auf dem die Raumschiffe gezeigt wurden, in denen die Außeridischen gekommen waren. Bulma verschluckte sich. Dort im Fernseher waren 5 Raumkapseln zu sehen. Aber nicht nur irgendwelche Raumkapseln, nein, es waren exakt die Raumkapslen, die die Sayajins benutzt hatten, und in denen auch Vegeta und seine Gefährten auf der Erde kamen. Aber konnten es wirklich Sayajins sein, die da auf der Erde angekommen waren? Nein, sie glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Vegeta einst sagte, dass die Einzigen lebenden Sayajins er, Son-Goku und Gokus Sohn waren. Und außerdem waren nirgends Sayajins zu sehen, und die Stadt stand noch. Das war definitiv ein gutes Zeichen, denn damals als Vegeta und Nappa auf die Erde kamen, hatte die Stadt, in der sie landeten, nur wenige Sekunden lang überlebt. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Bulma nahm den Hörer ab, und war erstaunt, am anderem Ende eine aufgelöste Chichi zu hören, die irgendwas davon erzählte, das Son-Goku nicht mehr da war. Aber wie konnte das sein? Son-Goku würde doch nie einfach so abhauen. "Sag mal, hat er zufällig einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem steht, du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen, weil er nur trainieren ist für einige Zeit?", fragte Bulma, und Chichi bejate diese Frage. Bulma brach innerlich zusammen. Also war Vegeta vielleicht doch entführt worden. Langsam setzte sich das Puzzle zusammen. Sayajins auf der Erde angekommen, die einzigen Sayajins die ohnehin schon auf der Erde lebten verschollen und als einzige Spur ein Brief, dessen Echtheit noch nicht geklärt war. Und deshalb war auch nichts verwüstet worden, es schien eine Art Auftrag zu sein, den die Sayajins hatten, so nach dem Motto, die auf der Erde lebenden Sayajins einzusammeln, ohne das jemand Verdacht schöpft, und sie dann zurück bringen, an dem Ort wo diese letzten Sayajins noch waren, oder sie sogar zu töten. Bulma erwartete in diesem Moment wirklich das Schlimmste. Während sie sich noch schnell am Telefon von Chichi verabschiedete, war sie schon zur Hälfte aus der Küche raus und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen nahm sie den von Vegeta hinterlassenen Brief, knüllte ihn in der Hand zusammen und ging damit in ihr Labor. Dort angekommen schaltete sie ihren Computer an. Sie war sich sicher, das sie hier irgendwo noch ein Dokument gespeichert haben musste, auf dem ein mit Hand geschriebener Text von Vegeta zu sehen war. Nachdem sie sämtliche Ordner ihres Computers durchsucht hatte, fand sie schliesslich das besagte Dokument. Sie öffnete es, holte den hinterlassenen Brief hervor und verglich die Schrift. Wie Bulma schon geahnt hatte, war der hinterlassenen Brief ganz offensichtlich eine Fälschung, denn die Schrift ähnelte der Schrift des Computer-Dokumentes kaum. Bulma ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Wie immer nahm sie das Schlimmst an, und in diesem Fall war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, das schon wieder einige Sayajins auf die Erde gekommen waren, um Vegeta und Goku zu töten, weil sie nicht ihren Auftrag, die Erde zu vernichten, ausgeführt hatten.  
Bulma konnte es selbst nicht fassen, wie paranoyisch sie war, nur weil Vegeta und Goku beide verschwunden waren, rannte sie total orientierungslos durch die C.C. und suchte sich einen Flieger, um auf schnellsten Wege zu Kuririn(Krelin wird so geschrieben, oder) auf Mutenroshis Insel zu fliegen. Sie wollte dort Kuririn fragen, ob er nicht zufällig die Aura von goku spüren würde, weil er verschwunden war. Von vegeta wollte sie erstmal nichts sagen, es sollte sich ja nicht so anhören, als wäre sie in ihn verliebt. So ziemlich jeder, der davon erfahren würde, würde einen Schock kriegen. Nach langer Suche fand Bulma endlich eine Kapsel, in der ein Flieger drin war, und flog eiligst zu Kuririn los. Sie wusste, das sie bei Mutenroshi auch auf Yamchu treffen würde, und das hieße ein unausweichliches Gespräch über ihre Trennung. Bulma war diejenige, die Schluss gemacht hatte, doch hatte sie damals dummerweise gesagt, das ihrer Trennung mehrere Gründe zu Boden lag. Als er sie nach diesen Gründen fragte, hatte sie nur die Sache mit Yamchus Affairen gesagt, doch das war nur ein Grund. Ihr war klar, Bei Mutenroshi müsste sie mit Yamchu über die anderen Gründe reden - und die wären für ihn wohl ein Schock - also dachte sie sich schonmal eine gute Ausrede aus, um davon abzulenken.  
Nach einem 5 Stunden andauerndem Flug sah Bulma endlich Mutenroshis Insel vor sich und landete darauf. Als sie aus dem Flieger ausstieg, kamen ihr ein verdutzter Kuririn und Yamchu entgegen.  
"Bulma - du hier?", fragte Kuririn überrascht, "und ich dachte, wir würden dich erst nach dem Kampf gegen die Cyborgs wiedersehen, was führt dich zu uns"  
" Hi Kuririn, und räusper Yamchu, ihr könnt doch Kampfauren orten, oder"  
"Wenn die Aura nicht versteckt wird schon, aber warum fragst du?", fragte Kuririn.  
"Goku, und auch Vegeta, sind verschwunden, und es fehl jede Spur. Und es sind höchstwahrscheinlich wieder Sayajns auf der Erde gelandet, also dachte ich, es gäbe da vielleicht einen Zusammenhang, und ihr könntet Goku orten, damit wir ihm helfen könnten", erklärte Bulma schnell.  
"Meinst du nicht, Goku und Vegeta können selber gut auf sich aufpassen? Und wenn wirklich was wäre, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber Piccolo fragen, der hätte schon bessere Chancen Goku zu helfen", antwortete Yamchu.  
"Optimistisch wie eh und je, der gute Yamchu, nicht wahr? Ich wollte nicht zu Piccolo, weil er doch bei Chichi wohnt. Und sie klang heute morgen, als sie mich anrief, echt aufgelöst die Arme, deshalb wollte ich ihr nicht auch noch unnötig Angst machen, verstehst du? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn Vakuum ist ja nicht aufnahmefähig", gab Bulma bissig zurück.  
"Ähm, Leute, ich versteh ja, das ihr euch nicht mehr so gut wie früher versteht, aber könnt ihr euren Streit nicht auf später verschieben? Ich denke wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns zu streiten, meint ihr nicht? Und meiner Meinung nach sollten wir erst einmal bei Chichi vorbeifliegen, um Piccolo um Rat zu fragen, denn wenn Goku wirklich in Schwierigkeiten ist haben nurnoch er und Gohan eine Chance, also lasst uns endlich losfliegen"  
Zähneknirschend stieg Bulma wieder in ihren Flieger zurück, gefolgt von einem böse blickendem Yamchu und einem leicht verlegenem Kuririn.  
Während des gesamten Fluges sprachen die drei kaum miteinander. Hauptsächlich lag das daran, das Bulma und Yamchu sich nicht gut verstanden. Kuririn unternahm zwei/drei Versuche, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu setzten, doch er scheiterte dabei kläglich, denn jedesmal bekam er nur kurze, gehässige Antworten zurück.  
Nach einiger Zeit war die Hütte von Chichi und co zu sehen, und Bulma setzte zur Ladung an.  
Nach der Landung stiegen die drei schweigend aus dem Flieger aus und gingen auf Chichis Hüte zu. Dort angekommen klopfte Kuririn an die Tür.  
Eine völlig aufgelöste Chichi öffnete die Tür. Sich Tränen wegwischend begrüßte sie die Gäste und lud sie ein, das Haus zu betreten. Die drei folgten der Einladung und betraten das kleine Häuschen der Gokus. Bulma war schon öfters in diesem Haus gewesen, genau wie Kuririn, nur Yamchu war zum ersten Mal hier. Interessiert schaute er sich jeden Winkel des Hauses, an dem sie vorbeikamen, an. Sie gingen durch einen, für Bulma lächerlich kurz wirkenden, Flur, der ins Wohnzimmer führte, wo Piccolo und Son-Gohan an einem kleinen Tisch saßen, den Brief auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Nach ausgiebiger Begrüßung setzten sich auch die drei Neuankömmlinge und Chichi an den Tisch und hielten eine Besprechung über das Verschwinden von Goku und Vegeta, und der Ankunft der Sayajins auf der Erde. Schon nach wenigen Minuten artete das Gespräch in einen Streit aus, an den sich besonders Bulma und Yamchu kräftig beteiligten. Die beiden ließen auch wirklich keine Gelegenheit aus, sich gegenseitig fertig zu machen. Nach einem ziemlich heftigem Streit, in dem Bulma und Yamchu sich gegeseitig aufs Übelste beleidigt hatten, kehrte dank Kuririn wieder Ruhe ein, denn er schlug vor, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Verachtend sahen sich Bulma und Yamchu gegenseitig an, beschlossen jedoch dann, ihren Streit auf später zu verschieben.  
"Also, um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen," fing Bulma an, "was haltet ihr davon? Ich will ehrlich sein, ich glaube nicht, dass Goku und Vegeta einfach so für ein Jahr verschwinden würden, und nur einen lausigen Brief hinterlassen würden. Auch wenn ich sowas Vegeta unter gewissen Umständen zutrauen würde, Goku auf gar keinen Fall. Oder was meint ihr"  
Chichi nickte. "Sehe ich genauso, was Goku angeht. Und Vegeta, um ehrlich zu sein traue ich ihm ziemlich alles zu, aber ich nehme mal an, du wirst dich in Sachen Vegeta besser auskennen"  
Bulma wurde bei den Worten leicht rot. Zum Glück für sie, schien es keiner zu bemerken, die Situation war zu angestrengt. Das hätte ihr grade noch gefehlt, dass sie jetzt noch über ihren One-Night Stand hätte auspacken müssen. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Vegeta hätte sich persönlich von mir verabschieded." Plötzlich viel ihr wieder die Nachrichtenmeldung von heute morgen ein. Sie stockte.  
"Was ist"  
"Es hat nicht zufällig irgendwer von euch heute schonmal Nachrichten geschaut?" fragte sie. Alle schüttelten den Kopf, also erzählte sie weiter. "Als meine Eltern vorhin vor dem Fernseher saßen, habe ich zufällig eine Meldung mitbekommen. In der Stadt sind heute Nacht 5 Raumkapseln gelandet. Und dreimal dürft ihr raten, wie diese Raumkugeln aussehen." "Sayajinraumkapseln?" fragte Gohan.  
"Genau. Und nun die Frage: Besteht ein Zusammenhang? Denn wenn keiner bestehen würde, wäre das schon ein extrem großer Zufall. So ungefähr, wie 3 mal hintereinander den Lottojackpot zu knacken. Jetzt stellt sich nurnoch die Frage, was zu tun ist. Hat jemand eine Idee?" Alle schwiegen, also sprach Bulma weiter. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass irgendjemand von euch versuchen könnte, ihre Auren zu orten,. und dann"  
"Sag mal, hast du mir nicht zugehört, als ich sagte, dass man Auren nur orten könne, wenn sie nicht unterdrückt werden?" viel ihr Yamchu ins Wort. "Doch habe ich, und wenn du mir auch nur einmal zuhören würdest, und mich ausreden lassen würdest, hättest du das auch noch erfahren. Aber Zuhören war schon immer eine deiner vielen Schwächen, ich bin das ja noch gewohnt von früher, als wir noch zusammen waren." Bevor Yamchu darauf antworten konnte, viel Kuririn schnell in den Streit hinein. "Könnten wir uns bitte aufs Wesentliche beschränken? Nachdem wir fertig sind, werdet ihr noch genug Zeit haben, um eure kleinen Problemchen da noch zu lösen." Bulma sah hasserfüllt zu Yamchu hinüber, sprach danach aber weiter. "Also, wie ich schon sagte, jemand könnte die Auren versuchen zu orten." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, damit sich jeder die Idee durch den Kopf gehen lassen könnte, doch als sie merkte, wie Yamchu wieder ein blödes Kommentar abgeben wollte, sprach sie schnell weiter. "Als die Sayajins das letzte Mal hier waren, wussten sie nicht, dass es möglich war, seine Aura zu verbergen. Da sie hier gestorben sind, können wir auch annehmen, dass sie es den Sayajins, die jetzt hier sind nicht gesagt haben. Und das hieße also, das Vegeta und Goku ihre Aura als eine Art Hilferuf nutzen könnten. Was haltet ihr davon"  
Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einen Versuch ist's wert"  
-  
so, das wär das 1. kapitel...schreibt mir bitte fleißig reviews 


End file.
